


Take Care of Me

by SouChou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouChou/pseuds/SouChou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fu doesn't normally like to pry into his friends' personal affairs but he really can't stand to see Reia get himself so down over an idiot like Jinguji who only takes advantage of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Me

Fu doesn’t like to pry into his friends’ personal affairs. Afterall he figures if Reia wants to talk, he will; Reia usually has no problem sharing his feelings with him or any of the other Juniors even at the most inappropriate of times. Yet this is the third time this week Fu has found himself comforting a sulking Reia in the changing room after everyone else has gone home with not much to go on other than Reia occasionally spitting out Jinguji’s name followed by a string of insults so Fu has become curious.

Fu has put a few of the pieces together already. Reia seems to get into moods like this whenever Jinguji doesn’t seem interested in humouring him which has been happening quite a lot recently. Anyone can see that Reia has a lot of admiration (if that’s even the right word for his little crush) for Jinguji and that he frequently tries to earn the latter’s attention and compassion. Jinguji doesn’t have a compassionate bone in his body though so this often goes unnoticed or sometimes flat-out ignored. Jinguji only seems to want to give Reia the tenderness he so desperately craves when there is a camera pointed at the two of them.  

Fu studies the boy next to him and can’t help but notice that his pouty face is kind of adorable. He’s pondering over how to phrase his question when Reia suddenly answers it without even being asked.

“Genki is lucky. Jinguji really cares about him. He’s so kind to him and always makes time for him. I wonder what Genki has that I don’t.” Reia laughs, embarrassed and hurries on. “Sorry, I don’t know where that came from.” 

Fu is silent for a moment then asks, “Why do you always want Jinguji to baby you so much?”

Reia shrugs a shoulder lazily. “I just like him.”

“But why?” Fu wonders aloud. “He’s lazy, self-absorbed, unpredictable, and not to mention a total idiot.”

“All true,” Reia agrees with a dry chuckle. “But he’s so cool and confident and amazing. I wish I could be like that.”

“Having one Jinguji is enough,” Fu jokes, playfully bumping shoulders with Reia. “And you’re already amazing. You don’t need him.”

Reia doesn’t reply and turns away from Fu, a hand bashfully covering his face. Fu hears Reia mumble a protest behind his hand so he continues.

“Seriously, you don’t need Jinguji to dote on you. All he does is take advantage of you anyway. You’re fine on your own.”

Reia plays with the hem of his shirt, concentrating on it a little too hard. “I do need him though. Being all cute and helpless is my thing, right? It’s all I’m good at, really. I need someone cool and confident like Jinguji to help me and take care of me.”

“What are you talking about?” Fu says somewhat harshly. He lowers his voice slightly when he sees Reia recoile at the sound. “Reia, you’re probably the smartest Junior in the whole agency. Plus you’re really likeable and talented too. When Jinguji forgets the choreography during concerts - and let’s face it, that happens a lot - it’s always you who he’s trying to copy. Honestly, it makes me kind of mad that you’re getting yourself all worked up over an idiot like that who doesn’t even appreciate you and just wants to use you to boost his own ego.” 

Reia rolls his tongue around in his mouth for a moment, stunned by Fu’s words and not really sure how to respond. “You really think all that?”

“Yes,” Fu says, his voice becoming increasingly softer. “And you have no reason to be jealous of Genki either. Honestly, I feel sorry for him; having to put up with Jinguji’s mood swings all the time.”

Reia laughs properly for the first time that day and Fu thinks it’s a beautiful sound. “True.” he nods.

“So stop chasing after Jinguji,” Fu concludes. “You could do better. There are so many other Juniors who appreciate you way more than he does.”

Reia grins coyly, suddenly snapping back to his usual mischievous self. “Like you?” 

“Yes,” Fu says without missing a beat, used to Reia’s impish ways by now. “Now we should probably go home before they lock us in.”

Fu gets up and strides to the door, Reia bouncing happily alongside him. Reia then links arms with Fu and awkwardly attempts to rest his head on the taller boy’s shoulder while they’re still walking.

“Fu~” Reia sings in a voice that almost makes it impossible for Fu to believe how down and insecure he’d been feeling moments prior. “Take me out to eat tonight, okay? And you’re paying, of course. To cheer me up and everything.”

“I thought I already cheered you up,” Fu counters idly, beaming down at the smaller boy.

“Yes, but I’m cute.” Reia says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, poking his tongue out.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Fu chortles. “But fine. Where do you want to go? I don’t mind. I’ve got a bit of extra money right now anyway. We can go to that place Amu’s always talking about. He says they do great yakiniku-”

“Hey, Fu.” Reia calls and something about his tone makes Fu stop and look at him. “Thanks. For cheering me up. And always taking care of me. You’re right, I don’t need Jinguji because I have you. You’re pretty amazing too.”

Fu looks away, an embarrassed smile playing at his lips. “Didn’t I just tell you that you don’t need somebody to baby you all the time? Including me.”

“You don’t need to take care of me  _ all _ the time,” Reia purrs, still gripping Fu’s arm. “But it’s okay if you spoil me sometimes, right?”

Fu snickers. “Of course.”


End file.
